


Don't Know What To Do

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kiibo x Gonta smut





	Don't Know What To Do

Kiibo wondered, not for the first time in this situation, if he’d gotten himself in over his head. He and Gonta were sitting on a bed together, Gonta was naked, and they were intending to engage in some sort of sexual activity. Unfortunately, neither of them had really done anything like that before, and trying to figure out where to begin was quite awkward. Maintenance sessions with Miu, though an erotic experience, had been focused on his body, and he didn’t properly know what he would do with hers. Although that may not give much guidance in this case anyway, as humans were a sexually dimorphic species. 

“Kiibo alright?” Gonta asked, looking down at him, “We can stop. Do something else, if Kiibo want.” They’d agreed to practice together, but he would always be enough of a gentleman to make sure to try not to make someone uncomfortable. 

Kiibo blushed and nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine! I just… don’t know what to do?” He smiled sheepishly with a slight shrug. 

“Gonta understand! Here!” He gently took Kiibo’s hand in his and guided it between his legs to rest on his penis. “This feel good.” 

Kiibo’s blush darkened and he nodded quickly. “Is- is my hand cold?” his body did generate heat as it worked, similar to a human body, but he suspected his extremities could be uncomfortable to touch. At least, he worried they would be.

Gonta smiled, “Cool, but good.” 

Kiibo squeezed Gonta’s cock experimentally. He was rewarded with a soft gasp and the tissue stiffening in his hand. He tried sliding his hand along the shaft and Gonta nodded encouragingly. 

Kiibo continued that for a moment, then sighed sadly, losing his nerve. “I’m afraid to mess it up…” He didn’t want to be a bad partner. It seemed like this was supposed to be intuitive to people, but if it was to humans, it certainly wasn’t to him. This was overwhelming, but he didn’t know how he’d get better at it without practice. 

Gonta bit his lip nervously. He wanted desperately to support Kiibo, but he wasn’t sure exactly what to do. He decided he probably couldn’t make it worse and he should just embrace his first impulse. 

“Kiibo not messing up,” he assured him, then leaned forward to scoop him up into his arms. Gonta settled Kiibo onto his thigh so that his back was pressed against Gonta’s chest. He wrapped his hand around Kiibo’s and put it back against his penis. “Like this!” He moved Kiibo’s hand with his own, guiding it in the way that felt best. 

Kiibo relaxed gratefully against him and followed his lead. He was sure he’d feel more confident soon, but for now, being shown exactly what to do was nice. It was kind of like having training wheels.


End file.
